pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Dungeon Overview
LOOKING GOOD LAU, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK (Y) --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :its terribaed and about half the builds are missing, but you get the idea - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't faction be reputation points? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 14:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I lifted it straight from GWWiki where they called it faction. Suppose it doesnt matter. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Maps The builds are pretty easy for 1 man or 2 man farms. its the routes that are difficult. im sure alot of the player base would appreciate it if someone started posting routes needed and steps for the routes (the torch in SoO the staff in arachni's the keys you must attain etc etc) in the builds page. i dont know how to do it or id do it myself. but good idea starting this category! :a lot of them do have route maps. we'll try and get the rest up to standard. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) New Builds I was thinking of posting the arachni 600 build once I get it confirmed from guildies that the one I have is the right one. I was also thinking of posting the sinway for bogroots, I currently have my thoughts in my sandbox. The 600 arachni isn't as fast as the perma but it gets alot of dwarf rep and should get at least a good rating. The boggy sinway is pretty much PvE meta as I always see teams forming in gadds for that, and should get at least a good rating as its not as fast as manlyway. Guide looks great, want me to add those builds to fill in some of the blanks?Consitini 06:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah add them to this list whenever you put the tag on, if not, someone else will do it for you. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Also put up frostmaw sinway, but its not tested yet...although I'm sure it works.Consitini 10:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Got sinway and rojway on userspace, waiting for usage to be written. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I asked Babes to look at the one I did and he gave me the usage for lvl3 and some ideas for the builds. I already had the usage for lvls1,2,4,5 so its up in buildspace now. Although when I first put it up I made it an article by mistake instead of build....I think someone has changed it thoughConsitini 11:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Boggy Wasnt there a sc team with porogons n other shit, that wasnt manlyway? I tried looking for it but I cant find it. I remember it because I ran it with guildies and it worked. 00:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Poroway was renamed manly spike. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Snowman's I added to guide a 600/smite build for snowman's lair which was on wiki before. add non-eotn dungeons Might be nice to have links to fow/uw, sorrows?, deep/urgoz, doa :Those are not dungeons. -- Drah 22:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Add run costs? Would it be alright to add an average cost for each run by each build? For example, mention that the 600/smite CoF run usually costs 2k? -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 22:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :We used to have run costs on an old version of this page but people bitched and changed it constantly to what they'd personally charge. The link is here if you're interested, I shouldn't think its too accurate anymore though - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 01:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I am adding the average charge in the 600/Smite builds I cleared up. If you want, you may copy them. If you want to add times, feel free, they are there too. Only need the Arachni's Haunt cleared up, will do asap Shadow Form Slayer 09:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HoSSC our guild uses this. 4 min last level. User:PVX-Howe304/Master Dungeon Guide/HoSSC Howe304 09:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC)